Cupid's Love
by tsubaki uchiha
Summary: Cupid is on a mission to find love for hotheaded medical student, who has no time for romance. While trying to get her to fall for a guy, Cupid falls into his own trap of love. Could a god actually have a life with a human? Sakura Haruno was a hardworking student who had no time for love not since Sasuke decided they stay friends. But maybe she should let cupid's arrow hit her?


**Hi everyone here's a little something something i was working on to see if i can keep people aware that i have not forgotten about my readers. i made it during Valentine's Day. but stop after i finished this chapter. I replace the names to Naruto from my original characters names. since they matched well with the original characters. so here's a bonus to my upload earlier to day. Forgotten past Love Lost chapter 3.  
**

* * *

Naruto loved Valentine's Day. He couldn't help it. It was something about the day that gets him so jittery that he spring into action at the site of romance. Being the god of love, what would you expect?

He personally made it his joy to make people happy and live one another. Just like now. Two people who never seemed to notice their love for each other had now gotten coupled together. Now their sharing a happy romantic kiss in the park thanks to yours truly.

A lot of people were happy now since he showed up in Tokyo. It was a busy city, and normally little time for love only lust. Which is why his mother controls this domain. Aphrodite, or in modern day, Kushina, with her view only stuck on sex did quite annoy him when he did his job. Every time he tried to find a way to bring soul-mates together, she barged in suggesting a very intense plan that in her case will only drive the lovers apart.

For instance, he found a couple who during spring break at a music convention was so eagerly happy to meet each other that he barely, needed to interfere with their progress. His mother stepping in

Just to ruin it for her fun. She caught the man eyes and slept with him. The woman the next day found him with her and the rest was history.

He could never forget how the woman was so heart broken. It pained him so much that he actually raised his voice to his mother, which have never done before. His mother was taken aback, but schooled her beautiful face into one of slyness and spoke with regal.

"I am not sorry for what i do. Sometimes true love is not meant for certain people, and balance in the universe must stay regardless of happiness or true love. I'm sorry my lovely cupid that you had to be born into a world that supports your idea."

Her short speech was an angry trigger in Naruto's justified heart. He couldn't help but be a devoted god to love. Even with his own parental problems. He knew his great uncle Zeus, tried liked he did to limit Aphrodite's rendezvouses interfering with 'the balance of the universe' far more than should be suffice. But marrying her to his stepfather Hephaestus didn't stop her at all especially with his lack of discipline toward her. True to her nature, a little flirting and batting of her long eyelashes and Hephaestus calms and let her Go off to wreak more trouble in the world. Though it was not true love he felt from his stepfather to his mother it was a desperate cry for love that, with the goddess of lust, will continually go ignored.

He didn't want humans to live like that at all. Not like how they lived. With so many betrayals and anger regrets. Every human had a mate, though he couldn't say the same for gods. But he never complained since he found joy in trying to find love for the humans.

Walking away from the couple smiling thoughtfully on who to help next. Naruto almost past his next client.

There he saw her sitting by herself, a quiet countenance, indulging in a book on her lap, completely oblivious to the love in the air.

His heart skipped several heartbeats as he looked at her. He wasn't shock by her appearance, pink hair being unnatural in the human world but normal his, but by the fact that she seemed to be completely immune by the atmosphere around her. Naruto almost toppled over from the sweet, sugary scent of romance. But she sat with no recognition to it.

He so desperately wanted to know what was wrong with her to be alone on Valentine's Day. There couldn't be anything totally wrong with her to make her not find her mate.

He walks up to still oblivious female. Then notice something that was weird. It was weird but only to him since he was the only person in the world that can see it.

She had no aura.

Every human and god had an aura. And those who emit the same aura were soul-mates. But this woman didn't emit one. Not a flicker.

Naruto refused to let his mind conclude to her not having a soul-mate. He utterly refused the idea. He was going to get to the bottom of this. He was going to make it his life mission.

He promised in the name of love.


End file.
